Darling Dies At The End
by AnnualDayne
Summary: How many people had to die because Darling Kuryakin chose the wrong Weasley brother?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Luton. Dumbledore had confirmed it twice. The place in which Darling Kuryakin had been raised for the past ten years was none other than Luton. When Hagrid arrived he remained optimistic, perhaps his expectations were too overblown? Perchance the group home in which she was living in was not as dilapidated as anticipated?

Hagrid's assurance was demolished when he arrived on the premises of Monarch Hill Home to find a cluster of kids alongside the garage engrossed in a fist fight.

"Get him, Roach!" Hollered one child. "That's right! In the jaw!"

There was an almighty crack as one juvenile plummeted to the ground whilst the other was entitled the victor of the brawl. Hagrid was perplexed.

"Who's the big fella?" Queried the victor as she kneaded her bleeding fist.

"Rubeus Hagrid." Hagrid answered after a moment's silence. "I need to speak to whoever is in charge of this .. place."

"Derek's at Tesco, right now." The girl answered, she extended her unscathed hand for him to shake. "My name's Darling Kuryakin, but everyone calls me Roach. As far as anyone is concerned I call shots around here."

"Then you're who I came to inquire about."

The scrawny girl became rigid as she jerked back her arm and took a defensive stance. Hagrid burrowed his big hands into his coat pocket and emerged with a fancy letter addressed to Darling with cursive writing.

"You ain't some kind of kiddie toucher, are ye?" Roach jested as she politely took the letter and ripped it open. " 'Cause we all got our trusty shanks on us."

Curiosity transformed Hagrid's features. "Shanks?"

"Knives."

"Don't read it aloud." Hagrid advised and Roach's mouth snapped shut. "It's private."

"Where do suggest I read it, Mr Hagrid?"

"Perhaps we ought to wait for the arrival of your legal guardian.

"Well, you're lucky, Mr Hagrid. " said Roach as she motioned toward the car pulling up the drive way. "Here he comes now."

Derek Smith was a burly man, almost as burly as Hagrid himself, you had to be strong to have a job such as this. Derek emerged from the car with several Tesco carrier bags in each hand.

"Screwfix, Smirnoff and Poundland." Derek roared toward the cluster of children. "Come help me take in the shopping. Who is this man?"

Three boys sprinted towards the man and politely assisted in taking in and unpacking the shopping. Derek eyed Hagrid with suspicion.

"You're not grooming them, are you?" Derek inquired as he brashly marched towards Hagrid with a heated expression.

"No, nothing of the sort." Hagrid defended as he took a few steps back from the intimidating social worker. "I'm here to offer one of the children here a place at an elite boarding school."

"You're offering Roach a place at an elite boarding school." Snorted one filthy looking toddler. "She can barely read and write."

"Shut your mouth, ITV. Didn't I tell you to hoover the stairs before I left?" Said Derek as he looked pointedly at the toddler. Derek waited until the toddler had fled inside the building before responding to Hagrid. "No, seriously, Roach can't read."

"It's not that kind of school." Hagrid clarified.

"A special ED school?" Derek suggested. "I've had her checked for autism but-"

"Perhaps we ought to discuss this in your office."

"Sounds good." Derek agreed before turning his attention to Roach. "Oi, Roach, get your arse over here. This man is offering you a place at a school."

"Is it a special ED school, Derek?" Roach asked as she approached the pair of men. "I thought the doctors said I didn't have autism."

"Apparently not-" Derek narrowed his eyes as he registered the girl's scruffy appearance. His eyes lowered to her fist. "You've been fighting again! Out in the open!"

"Calm yourself, Derek." She responded remarkably steady. "I had to settle a dispute. Mentos reckons he's top dog when you're away and I had to set him straight."

"With your fist?"

"Would you have it any other way?"

After much deliberation Derek decided it was hopeless when bickering with Roach since she was persistent and relentless in her attempts to come out on top. With as much professionalism as Derek could muster he invited Hagrid into his office and gestured for the man to sit opposite him.

"So this elite boarding school." Derek began. "I don't think we'd be able to afford it, you see we're run by government. All the funding we get in a year wouldn't cover it."

"Oh no, the offer is a scholarship." Hagrid amended, both Roach and Derek's jaws fell open in synchronisation.

"Roach earned a scholarship?" Derek asked only half-convinced. "For what? Burping the alphabet?"

"He's right, Mr Hagrid." Roach nodded. "Kids like me, we don't get scholarships."

"On the contrary, Miss Kuryakin." Hagrid spoke gently. "Kids like you are very special."

Hagrid passed an additional copy of the letter to Derek who read over the document with suspicion.

"This has to be prank."

"I assure it isn't." Hagrid assured him. "I was told to inform you to check the first document in Roach's file."

Derek shrugged and flicked through the filing cabinet, grasping hold of the file entitled 'Darling Kuryakin'. Derek emptied the papers on the desk before finding an envelope stamped 'Top Secret'. With little regard Derek tore open the envelope.

"You delivered her here ten years ago."

"Wait, he's not my Dad." Roach interjected. "Is he?"

"Oh heavens no!" Hagrid assured her and Roach allowed a sigh to escape her. "Alas, you have to keep the wizarding world a secret from the rest of the muggle children."

"Wizarding world?" asked Roach who was entirely perplexed. "Are you both on ecstasy? Give me that."

Roach snatched the envelope from Derek and skimmed over it momentarily. She struggled to understand some of the longer and more difficult vocabulary; nonetheless, she was virtually clear on what the letter entailed.

"I'm going to Wizarding School in Scotland." Roach established in astonishment. "In Scotland? Why would I want to go to Scotland?"

Hagrid was only thankful that the difficult part had concluded and what was to come would be easier in the grand scheme of things. Nevertheless, Hagrid couldn't help but dread towing Roach around diagon ally.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Roach had been waiting patiently whilst rain dribbled onto her scalp for roughly fifteen minutes. Regrettably Roach's patience was fleeting. Hagrid had entered the remote hovel and she hadn't heard a peep from him since, she had started to fear he had run into some trouble. Darling hadn't expected to see a boy with a pig's tail sprouting from his behind darting around the room.

"Holy shit."

Roach uttered a few seconds before diving for the nearest object, which by chance happened to be a lump of coal, and flinging it at the pig-human hybrid.

"Are you mentally deficient?!" Squawked the senile muggle-woman who encompassed the weeping boy in her spindly arms.

"If I was mentally deficient I would missed, but look at that." Roach bragged gesturing at the black stain on Dudley Dursleys forehead. "Bullseye."

"I told you to stay in the boat."

"And miss all the fun?" Taunted Roach. "Over my dead body."

It wasn't hard to notice Roach's electric personality. Harry certainly grasped it immediately when her eccentric laughter sent shock-like tremors through his skin. She was entertaining and fun to be around, her mischievous grin stirred a warm and friendly feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"Why are you called Roach?" Harry asked as he followed the strangers out of the shack.

"Why are you called Harry?" She repeated. "It's such a plain name, not a lot of effort went into that. Roach - that shows signs of effort."

"It's not her real name." Hagrid chipped as turned the boat's mighty oars. "Her real name is Darling."

"Darling is still odd." Harry cited. "Why do you go by Roach?"

"Always have done." said Roach. "Nothing more to it. It just stuck, I don't think there is anyone alive who could tell you where it came from."

Harry peered at her inquisitively.

"Oh." He said sheepishly. "I wish I had nickname."

A wicked grin had soon transpired on Roach's face.

"Scarface." She gestured toward Harry's glaringly bold lightning-bolt scar. "It's a classic movie."

"I'd rather have one which isn't deprecating."

"That's boring." Roach noticed Harry's expression fall and rolled her eyes dejectedly. "Hazzer?"

Harry shrugged and settled for Roach's suggestion. Anything had to be better than scarface.

Roach inclined against the bar stool of the dimly lit pub. The Leaky Cauldron looked as dodgy as it sounded. It was desolate and the uninviting customers were shrouded in peculiar attire.

"Harry Potter." A stranger cooed from the shadows, approaching the trembling eleven-year-old. "It is an honour."

Roach marvelled as the woman outstretched her gangling arms and greeted Harry with a firm hand shake. As if the flood gates had parted more witches and wizards surrounded Harry, desperate to meet him.

"Why is he so famous?" Roach inquired to herself.

"You don't know the story?"

Roach leapt from her semi-reclined posture. She hadn't anticipated a reply. Turning her head she observed the plump barman who polished a goblet with a duster.

"Afraid not." Roach responded after a moment's consideration. "Perhaps you could enlighten me?"

"Ten years ago. He defeated you-know-who." The barman explained as if Roach were supposed to know who 'you-know-who' was. "Just a baby. His Mum and Dad both slaughtered by that beast. When you-know-who tried to kill Harry Potter and he was rendered powerless. So forth, he was dubbed the boy-who-lived."

"The boy-who-lived." Roach reiterated cynically. "What a shitty nickname."

Hagrid noted Roach's absenteeism, his eyes browsed the pub before seeking out her jaded expression.

"Roach." Hagrid called to her. "Come meet your soon-to-be dark arts professor."

"Dark arts?" Mumbled Roach as she approached Hagrid and Harry. "Will we be sacrificing chickens in a satanic ritual?"

"P-professor Q-Quirrell." The adult man stammered. "P-pleasure to meet you M-miss Kuryakin."

"Do you have tourettes?"

Hagrid's eyes grew wide and Harry's cheeks flushed with discomfiture.

"N-no. I-I don't have t-tourettes."

"Then why are you-"

"And we best be off." Hagrid interposed as he deposited two muscular hands on Roach's shoulders. "Plently to buy."

Hagrid pried out an insincere chuckle as he decisively pushed Roach out the backdoor before any more disconcerting remarks could roll of her tongue.

"You ought to be more cautious with what you say." Warned Hagrid using his bewitched umbrella to tap away at the brick wall.

Roach was immediately mystified.

"But why?" She said.

"People can mistake you with being rude."

Nevertheless, Roach scratched her head with a perplexed expression. Yet, she was immediately distracted as the brick wall commenced moulding into an archway, revealing a animated and bustling street.

"Welcome to diagon ally."

Harry and Roach were immediately fascinated by the street's dynamic atmosphere. The pair of eleven-year-olds straightaway approached a shop window with a broom stick on display. The gold inscription on the broom: Nimbus 2000.

"Does it fly?" Harry queried aloud.

"I bloody hope so."

It took Hagrid awhile to get the two children away from the sequence of shops and toward Gringotts bank.

Roach could feel Harry's fear radiating off him as they ambled amongst rows of goblins each with a face more grotesque than the last. Hagrid brusquely stopped, both Harry and Roach followed suit as the Goblin in front ogled them shiftily.

"Mr Potter and Miss Kuryakin would like to make a withdrawal."

The goblin sited down his quill before leering over his desk at the two children.

"And do they have their keys?"

"Hold on. I've got 'em here somewhere." Hagrid expressed aloud as he agitatedly rifled through his coat for the two diminutive keys. Ultimately he found them both and smiled with glee. "Oh and there's one more thing.."

Both Harry and Roach exchanged wary glances as they witnessed Hagrid indiscreetly pass an envelope to the Goblin. After briefly browsing over the envelope's contents the creature hastily nodded and directed them toward a cart.

Roach treasured the feeling of wind flowing through her hair and applauded like a lunatic as the cart descended deeper into the cavernous undergrounds of Gringotts bank. The cart came to an unforeseen stop, Roach and Harry lurched forward.

"Vault 687."

The goblin proclaimed as it waddled toward the gargantuan vault door. Roach's jaw fell ajar as the door swung open and exposed a plethora of gold.

A dazed grin had transpired on Harry's face and he looked to Hagrid for an explanation.

"You didn't think you're parents left you with nothing, do you?" Responded Hagrid as he grinned at the boy's reaction.

Hagrid treaded cautiously inside and ladled a couple of galleons into a small burlap sack.

"You're minted, mate." Said Roaching, as she impishly prodded Harry in his side.

"I know." He responded, still in disbelief. "My Aunt and Uncle wouldn't even give me breakfast and lunch more days."

"I get the feeling, mate." Roach nodded sombrely. "Government rarely gave the group home too much funding. Sugar sandwiches for dinner wasn't too bad though."

Fortunately for Roach her vault was not disappointing either. The girl almost staggered off the ledge when her own vault was opened. The interior walls were lined with shelves of lavish gold and silver antiques; the heart of room was amassed with mountains of overflowing gold; and the most appealing item of all was the bejewelled rapier mounted to the wall.

"I own fucking sword."

"Language." Snapped Hagrid. "It's a family heirloom."

"Can I take it home with me?"

"Over my dead body." The giant chided. "Now grab a couple of galleons. We're in a hurry."

Hagrid tossed Roach a burlap sack and with a downtrodden expression, Roach packed the sack with a decent sum of galleons. Nevertheless, not once did she move her eyes from the alluring weapon. Roach was intellectually slower than the average person, so it's not a surprise she came to revelation late: You had to have a family to have a family heirloom.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

Despite Roach's best efforts she was incapable in wheedling out any information from Hagrid. She had attempted flattery, crying and even threats; although, the latter seemed to be the least effective.

Roach was bored out of her mind waiting for Harry to finish having his robes measured. Her eyes moseyed over her supply list and she remarked there were a large sum of books she had to purchase.

"Please, Hagrid." Implored Roach. "Florish and Blotts is just across the road."

"You simply can't be trusted without guidance." Countered Hagrid with a uncompromising look.

"How much damage can I do in a bookshop?" Said Roach with an air of mocking. "I'm not going to ruin anyone's life, Hagrid."

"Fine." Responded Hagrid, admitting defeat after a moment's deliberation. "Buy your books and come straight back here after."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Roach saluted the giant as she hastened out the door of Madame Maxine's.

Florish and Blotts was tranquil in comparison to the shops Roach had already been in that day. There was a solitary family of red heads who occupied the shop. The mother, a plump ginger woman, bustled around like a headless chicken.

"A History of magic?" Roach uttered to herself as she perused the frenzied shelves of books.

Discerning the book on a higher shelf, she beamed artfully and extended her arm. As her finger tips grazed against the book's spine; however, she staggered and brought half-a-dozen down upon her head.

The sound of clashing brought Roach unsolicited attention as the family of gingers immediately snapped their heads up to eyeball the girl.

Roach pushed books apart to divert her attention from her aforementioned humiliation and inadvertently exposed a boy, a little older than herself, on the other side. The pair's eyes met for a few fleeting (but uneasy) seconds.

"Hi." Hailed Roach; nevertheless, the flustered boy didn't respond and with a nifty grin Roach continued. "You strike me as someone who has never been satisfied."

"I'm positive I don't know what you mean." A line transpired between the boy's brows. "You don't know me."

"Yes; although, you're like me." She persisted. "I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?" Fred was helpless in repressing the way his eyes swam with curiousity

Her eyes flickered with mischief. "I've never been satisfied."

Something seemed to change in the boy's demeanour as his sheepish expression vanished, it seemed to alternate entirely and it was if Roach were speaking to an utterly different person. He appeared poised.

"My name is Fred Weasley."

"Darling Kuryakin." She raised a hand in greeting. "but please call me Roach."

"Where's your family from?"

Roach seemed to be flummoxed by this question. Fred picked up on this straightaway as he surveyed her toy with her hands and her cheeks reddened with shame.

"That's unimportant." She fired back with a dismissive wave of her hand. "There's a million things I haven't done; but, just you wait!"

Awe transformed Fred's features as he felt as if he had encountered an individual completely on his level and foolishly he declined to speculate on what he falling prey to was. It was the sensation of pure liberty, akin to when he and his twin brother first discovered their adoration for pranking.

Although, the exchange may have persisted for a few meagre seconds Fred was convinced on how he felt. She may have been a little flirtatious, but Fred didn't see why he couldn't give her a gamble? Her beauty was strikingly dazzling and you could tell she knew it. Fred desired to keep her all to himself but when he veered back to see her face he remarked that she was gazing in a direction completely different to his own.

Trailing her eyes he became mindful that she was ogling at his older brother, Percy. He noted as a curious expression befell her –no, it was not mere curiosity but fascination.

At last she opened her mouth to speak. "Who is that?"

Fred's heart shattered. He swallowed his own desires and traded his sombre frown for a good-humoured grin. Fred took Roach's arm cautiously and began sauntering towards his brother.

"Where are taking me?" Roach teasingly inquired.

Fred's lips curled into a plastic smile. "I'm about to change your life."

"Then by all means, lead the way."

Percy became straightaway of his brother approaching him with a scruffy-looking girl on his arm. Percy went rigid when he noticed the duos rascally simpers.

Fred halted at his brother and boldly motioned toward him. "This," He presented. "Is Percy Weasley."

Roach's eyes ambled over his tidily combed and waxed red hair; his hazelnut irises had been enlarged by the thick rimmed spectacles he bore on his face; his skin was plastered in acne and pastier than a corpse's. Nonetheless, Roach seemed to find these traits unconventionally attractive and the girl was in complete awe regardless of his natural scent resembling liquid medicine.

"Weasley?" Roach reiterated inquiringly.

"My older brother." Formulated Fred.

Roach nodded and extended her arm the older Weasley, he looked at it disdainfully before reluctantly shaking it. "Darling Kuryakin, but everyone calls me Roach."

"I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kuryakin." Percy began, readjusting spectacles his bore on his face. "Alas, after the racket you made earlier I would be telling a lie."

"Well if it takes me humiliating myself for us to have met, then it would have been worth it."

Percy flushed. He had expected her to at least be somewhat intelligent. With his spectacles he scrutinised her short dark hair; her irises resembled the colour of sapphires; in addition to her vulgar natural scent of Baileys and cigarettes. Despite the crucifix that dangled from the chain around her neck she didn't look a thing Jesus and she spoke more like the devil.

"I'm concluding this conversation." Responded Percy, snapping the book he had formerly had his nose submerged in shut.

Roach snickered like a lunatic. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Percy." She said, "I hope to see you again sometime. You too, Fred."

The brothers collectively observed Roach purchase her books and exit the shop as if nothing out of the ordinary had transpired.

Looking to his brother, Percy said "Remind me to keep an eye on that one when School starts. I can assure you she'll be trouble."

Unbeknownst to Percy, Roach had already prompted a whole load of trouble and most of which could not be prevented despite Percy's best efforts.


End file.
